Talk:Fighters Guild/Archive 1
I'm a PC guy. Enlighten me: what's Gamerscore? :On the Xbox 360, you have a Gamerscore. It is an amount of point linked to your 'gamercard'. All Xbox 360 games have certain achievements you can earn during the game, complete an achievement and that achievement's point value will be added to your gamerscore. Each rank in the major guilds in Oblivion get you an achievement, and some main quest missions also. I hope this explains it good enough for you to understand, gamerpoints are very useful, but I've enjoyed them as they are kind of a 'completion-percentage' for some games. --Wes R 13:11, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :Gamerscore also allows players to get the official plugins essentially for free, since simply playing will allow them to rack up the points to buy them. This may be counterbalanced by the fact that PC players have access to an already large library of fan-made mods, but it is something to take note of. Chirikov 20:15, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::Actually Chirikov, Gamerscore can't be used for any such thing. The points used to purchase content from the Xbox Live Marketplace are Microsoft Points. Gamerscore is just a score, you need to seperately purchase Microsoft Points to use on the Marketplace. --Wes R 13:05, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::My mistake then, I'm not particularly experienced with the workings of the XBox Live system. Chirikov 17:38, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Microsoft isn't that nice. --Wes R 20:48, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::::They're paying Bethesda to keep them from making any more add-ons for the PS3. Suspension/Expulsion from the Guild There's no section on this subject. What are the criteria for being accepted into the Guild (load screen blurbs say you need a clean record, and conversation with an ex-member in Chorrol gives some more info). :you will need a bounty of 0 to be accepted into the guild. ::There is such a section now. It has been added to and is, by my account, satisfactory. -}- SOTS 23:04, 25 December 2006 (GMT) I have no idea where to find bears, as I am level 11 now and still have yet to see a single bear in this game aside from my pet bear (thanks to the petshop mod)... :-( Gr. I dont even know what I stole from the guild... No clue. --Wormy 00:09, 1 January 2007 (CST) :Most of the time that I've seen bears is in the Great Forest, somewhere between Bravil and Chorrol. Try searching around there. If you're on PC, you could also use the console to either place a bear or simply give you the skins. \*\ Hellhound43 00:13, 1 January 2007 (CST) Skipping quests I just did A Rat Problem, then the Unfortunate Shopkeeper, then Desolate Mine, now Unfinished business, effectively skipping 8 missions. And I wanted the Amelion Armor! Is there a way to fix this? Or can I somehow get the Amelion Armor some other way?--With care and happiness, ''' Supermutantslayer450'''' YOU. LOSE. 05:24, August 11, 2010 (UTC)